spartakusfandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Nationalist Association
| name_english = Italian Nationalist Association | name_native = Associazione Nazionalista Italiana | logo = | abbreviation = ANI | leader = Enrico Corradini Gabriele D'Annunzio Luigi Federzoni Alfredo Rocco Costanzo Ciano | foundation = 1910 | newspaper = L'Idea Nazionale | headquarters = Rome | ideology = Italian nationalism Pan-Italianism Conservatism Corporatism | position = Right-wing to far-right | colors = |border=darkgray}} Blue | national = National Blocs (1921–22) Stability Coalition (1929–present) | wing1_title = Paramilitary wing | wing1_name = Camicie Azzurre | seats1 = | seats1_title = | footnotes = }} The Italian Nationalist Association (Associazione Nazionalista Italiana, ANI) is Italy's first nationalist political movement founded in 1910, under the influence of Italian nationalists such as Enrico Corradini and Giovanni Papini. Upon its formation, the ANI supported the repatriation of Austrian held Italian-populated lands to Italy and was willing to endorse war with Austria-Hungary to do so. The party has a paramilitary wing called the Blueshirts. The authoritarian nationalist faction of the ANI would be a major influence on the National Fascist Party of Benito Mussolini formed in 1921. In 1922 the ANI participated in the March on Rome, with an important role, but it was not completely aligned with Benito Mussolini's party. When the March on Rome failed, the ANI distanced themselves from the fascists to avoid being banned and swore their allegiance to the crown. With the rise of the Governo Militare the ANI aligned itself with Pietro Badoglio and joined the Stability Coalition. The ANI has wielded increasing amounts of influence over the regime and the Blueshirts have even received state funding. Ideology The ANI's ideology remained largely undefined for some time other than it being nationalist. The ANI was divided between supporters of different kinds of nationalism - authoritarian, democratic, moderate, and revolutionary. Corradini, the ANI's most popular spokesman, linked leftism with nationalism by claiming that Italy was a "proletarian nation" which was being exploited by international capitalism which had led to Italy being disadvantaged economically in international trade and its people divided on class lines, but instead of advocating socialist revolution, he claimed that victory against these oppressing forces would require Italian nationalist sentiment to succeed. Corradini occasionally used the term "national socialism" to define the ideology which he endorsed. In 1914, the ANI began to tilt towards authoritarian nationalism with its endorsement of the creation of an authoritarian corporate state, a radical idea created by Italian law professor, Alfredo Rocco. Such a corporate state led by a corporate assembly rather than a parliament, which would be composed of unions, business organizations and other economic organizations that would work within a powerful state government to regulate business-labour relations, organize the economy, end class conflict, and make Italy an industrial state which could compete with imperial powers and establish its own empire. Membership A large number of the ANI supporters were wealthy Italians of right-wing authoritarian nationalist background, in spite of efforts by Corradini and left-leaning nationalists to make the ANI a nationalist mass movement supported by the working-class. Some fascists joined the ANI after the banning of the National Fascist Party in 1922. Prominent members * Francesco Coppola * Enrico Corradini * Luigi Federzoni * Roberto Forges Davanzati * Ezio Maria Gray * Maurizio Maraviglia * Giovanni Papini * Alfredo Rocco Electoral results Category:Italian political parties